


I am going to be alright

by parkshan820



Series: This is war [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Laughter, Letters, M/M, Smiles, a few tears, lover boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: The two lover boys send letters and pictures to each other while Bucky is in Afghanistan....





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bold is Bucky letters and the Italics are Steve letters.

Bucky has been in Afghanistan for two months now and Steve misses him now more than ever. Of course when Steve came back home from dinner from Natasha and Sam, that Steve found a letter in his mailbox that came from Afghanistan and Steve automatically sits down on the couch and opens the letter.

**Stevie,**

**Hey baby, just letting you know that everything just fine. I love my new team and I totally forgot how hot it was here. Anyway I have three people on my team. Clint Barton is the radio transmitter, he uses the radio when we need to talk to the captian on base. Riely and his German Shepard, Lexis, are the ones that are amazing. They tust each other and Lexis sniffs out everything! She is very playful and as you can see there is a picture of Riely and Lexis. Lexis is adorable and totally reminds of Liberty,  our German Shepard. Anyway, Dugan is cool. He has a great sense of humor and loves to make us happy. He is thirty two years old and as a beautiful wife with three kids. (He showed me his picture.) There is a picture there too.**

**I forgot what it is like. There are good days and bad days. We have lots of fun and the others love to say that I am the best with the sniper rifle than every one else, but I don't believe that. Honestly when we move out on a mission, I have a picture of you and my family that I like to look at sometimes to help me stay grounded and not get drowned into this mess. I miss you everyday real bad and I just really want to come home, even I love it here a lot. There is one more picture there. It is the whole team. You can show our friends and my family and tell them that I am completely safe and still healthy as a bug. If that makes sense.**

**Anyway, I need to go. I love you and miss you.**

**Yours,**

**Sargent James Barnes.**

Steve smiles. Steve looks at each pictue for a good solid ten minutes before looking at the other pictures. Steve sighs. It would be daylight there but where Steve is now, it is dark. Steve gets a piece of paper out and starts writing.

_Bucky,_

_Hey sweetheart. I am glad that you are enjoying your new team. They all l8ok lovely. Everything is alright here. Your mother calls everyday seeing if you have sent a letter and seeing how I am doing. Honestly I was starting to worry about you, but your letter made me feel much better. Natasha misses you as well. I never thought I would see the worried part of her. You really did it, you pulled it out of her. But yet you two are best friend so I am not very surprised,  I was surprised at how fast that part of her came out._

_Anyway, just to tell you that Liberty misses you like crazy. Yesterday she was nuzzling into your pillow  whining. She looked so miserable.  Both of us cuddle every night. So you don't have to worry about me being so lonely. How is it over there? Make sure you drink a lot of water, your team mates don't have to worry about you passing out from dehydration. I bet you miss sleeping in. I understand that you don't have a lot of free time because you are the leader of your team. Your team mates are lucky to have you. I trust you, so will the others._

_Please stay safe. Love you._

_Yours,_

_Steve Rogers._

Steve sighs and puts the address onto the envelope. Stee was going to put it in the mailbox tomorrow morning. Steve yawns and gets ready for bed. Steve walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Once Steve was done he changes into his pajamas and gets into bed. Liberty hops onto the bed and lays down beside Steve. Steve smiles. "Goodnight girl." Steve says and turns his lamp off. "Goodnight Bucky." Steve whispers and drifts off to sleep.

{^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^}

It wasn't long till Bucky replied. It was two weeks later when another letter came from Afghaistan. Steve was with his friends and was forced to read it out loud so the others could hear what Bucky had writtened. 

**Stevie,**

**Sorry it took me a while to write back. I just came back from a mission that waz real rough. Sadly I can't tell you, but it really left my team shaken. It was horrible.  But we made it and am glad that we are eating real hot meals for now. The boys have been non stop teasing me about you and my friends and even Lexis stares at me with a amusing look in her eyes. I showed them a picture of you and Natasha and my mother and sister and of course Sam. The one to introduce us and had to explain that Sam was the one to put us together. Wjatever helps him sleep at night. Riely had a clear interest in Sam and I told him that I will get Skype just so he could meet Sam. Also it might be better since I can talk and replie to you much faster.**

**Two weeks from now, I will have to lead twenty men to a own near by that are selling guns and have to find them. Luckily we have Lexis sho can sniff out everything. Yes I do miss sleeping in. I don't get to much sleep now and have learn to be a light sleeper so I can be ready to fight abut any time. Anyway the captain is yelling at my team to get some sleep.**

**Will Skype you soon, make sure to get it so we can talk to each other instead of having to wait for god knows how long for the letters. Love you.**

**Yours,**

**Sargent James Barnes.**

Natasha fell in love with the letter and made Steve get Skype right away. Then Sam made Steve write a letter in replie.

_Bucky,_

_It is alright that you took your time. I hope you and your team mates will be alright. It must be tough but you can lead those twenty men into combat. Natasha made me install Skype once she made me read the letter out loud so everyone could hear what you wrote. Sam is interested into Reily as well, right now he is making me write this letter so I am thinking about what to write to you while replying to you. I think it is an excellent idea to use Skype instead._

_My letters will never be as long as yours since nothing interesting is going on here. I bet there is a lot of land out there. Lots of open space full of bomds or ieds as you military guys call it. I hope you will get a lot of sleep before you go onto your next mission._

_I love and miss you_

_Yours,_

_Steve Rogers._

Steve couldn't wait for that Skype call now. It will most likely be after Bucky's mission of leading twenty men, but Bucky will do amazing. Steve knows it.

 


End file.
